


What Even Is My Life?

by lalalots



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, It is mostly just original characters, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My children are messes, My ocs are little shits, Oh my god my children are gay, One of them is Deans kid, Original Character(s), Other, Sorry Not Sorry, actual fights take a bit to get to, don't even try denying it, enjoy my random bullshit, okay fair warning there is some slowburn parts, we all know he gets around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalots/pseuds/lalalots
Summary: Ash Winchester, Demigod, survivor of the Titan War, Daughter of Apollo, and all around 14 year old mess. One of the many things she hates about her heritage (besides the almost getting her killed WAY too often) was prophetic dreams. her most recent one sends her to stop what looks like a war against monsters she has never even heard of, let alone seen. To make matters worse she needs to find the people who seem to know how to handle them, one of whom end up being her mortal father. The fates have it out for her, don't they?





	1. Good 'Ole Fashion Demigod Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural, or Percy Jackson, I just own my disasters- I mean characters.

Ash always thought the worst part about being a half-blood (besides the constant fighting for one’s life) was the dreams. Her prophetic dreams didn’t exactly have a time-stamp but she wished they did. She woke up in her cabin hitting her head on the bunk above her. The sun was just starting to peak above the horizon and the rest of the cabin was starting to wake up as well. As she held her head wiling the sun to come up faster, even if she knows it wont. Will popped down from above her. “Are you ok?”  
“A dream, it was just a dream” she said her breathing calming down as he looked at her.  
“Demigod dream?” he asked, though it wasn’t really a question, more of a hope, a hope that it wasn’t, it shattered when her head nodded. Her other siblings glanced at one another in worry. “We need to talk to Chiron”.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
By the time Dean woke up Sam was at the motel table drinking a coffee surrounded by news sources. He was way too entranced in whatever he was looking at as Dean got his own mug sat back down and finally gave a sigh “what you got there Sammy?”.  
“Weird happenings around New York. including but not limited to a few hell hound sightings.” Sams tone made it seem like he had been there for hours. Hell he probably had. Dean looked over all the stuff Sam had collected. “Well looks like we are in for a road trip then.” he smirked  
“Dean, we don’t usually hunt in big cities like that we could-”  
“Hush Sammy it’ll be fine. We stopped the apocalypse for gods sake, I’m sure we could handle New York.” Dean smirked making Sam roll his eyes.  
“Maybe if we were more careful we wouldn’t end up wrapped up in apocalypses in the first place” he said jokingly before switching back to a more serious demeanor “Either way, off to New York it is.”  
“Get in the car.”  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Ash and Will decided to go to Chiron together as the other cabin 7 members got a little more sleep after being woken up by ash’s head-butt of Will’s bunk. As they ran Will kept fussing about her head, asking if it still hurt or if there was a bump. She was grateful for the concern but it was not what she was focused on. The two of them reached the big house and Knocked on the door. A few slams from inside later and an angrier than usual looking Mr.D opened the door.  
“What do you twerps want at this hour?” he grumbled glaring at both campers in the doorway. They nodded their heads slightly towards him in respect, not wanting to get turned into dolphins today.  
“We need to talk to Chiron” Ash managed to speak with confidence despite the boiling god in front of her.  
Mr.D gave an angry sigh “HORSE BUTT GET OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH THIS SO THE REST OF US CAN SLEEP LIKE NORMAL LIVING BEINGS AT THIS HOUR!!!” he then shouted causing Ash’s head to start pounding again- fun- as Mr.D stomped back to wherever it is he slept. Did gods even need to sleep or did Mr.D just enjoy it? Was it one of the few joys he had left after the whole being cursed to a camp of half-bloods without liquor? By the time Chiron appeared at the door Ash’s brain had made itself hurt more trying to come up with questions and answers to them. Chiron looked at the two of them and ushered them into his office to talk.  
“What is the problem?” he wheeled himself behind his desk and looked at Ash and Will expectantly. Will gave quick glances to Ash as she took a minute to breathe.  
“I had a dream.” she looked the centaur in the eye as she spoke. Worry started to etch its way onto his features.  
“Can you describe the dream to me?” Chiron clearly was hoping that it wasn’t too bad, he probably know that they wouldn’t have come to him immediately if it was good, or well demigod dreams are near never good. Ash nodded as she recalled her dream to the centaur.  
Ash was standing in a motel room, Three people were there. One wore a t-shirt under a plaid shirt. He seemed like he was tall judging by the long legs he had, but she couldn’t be sure since he was sitting down. His hair was longer than the other twos and he had a large amount of stubble on his chin. The second one had shorter hair but a very similar sense of style she has too admit. Neither of them really concerned her. What scared her to the core was the third one. Short black hair, a dress shirt, tie, and a trench coat. He stared directly into her, like he knew she was there. If anything he looked confused at the other two for not noticing me. That is until he looked at her again.  
“Who are you?” he spoke  
“What are you on Cas? There is nobody there.” the short haired plaid wearing man said.  
“Dean, i see someones soul right there,” he said to the man. “Now who are you?” the other two men looked at each other, than in her direction, each brandishing a weapon.  
“Whoever is there, you should answer our friend” the first man said standing up from his chair. Ash backs away from the two of them, her hands held up in surrender, hoping that their friend - Cas they said his name was- would see it. He seemed to ease up a bit so maybe he did.  
“They are unarmed, and look to not intend trouble” Cas informed the other two and they relaxed a small bit but still holding their weapons. She was suddenly ripped from the scene, to see a burning building of some sort the three men standing their fighting monsters she had never seen before, they clearly weren’t Greek. They also did not disappear into dust when killed like monsters who go back to Tartarus. She looked around and she saw New York, it was more than that one building on fire. She looked up to the Empire state building the biggest storm she had ever seen has gathering above it. She looked on till one of the monsters goes straight through her to get to the three of them-  
As Ash finished explaining the dream to the now deep in thought centaur. Will put his hand on her shoulder at some point. She didn’t realize till now and she gave him a small smile trying to let him know she was fine. He didn’t look that convinced though. Chiron looked pensive before he finally looked back up at the two siblings with a grim expression.  
“It seems like you have a quest.”


	2. Who's Up for Questing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron announces quest... Why do they want a chapter summery? Just read the chapter if your that curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we know i don't own things, i just own my freaks of nature- i mean characters... yeah same joke live with it.

Sam and Dean finally got clambered into the impala. After they got some breakfast where Dean as per usual ate an absurd amount by Sams standards at least. He took a quick glance at His brother, Dean looked deep in thought, the idea of what made Sam sigh.  
“And this quick agreement to a trip to New York has nothing to do with last night’s events?” he was proven right by the indignant huff.

“No, not at all, Cas couldn’t figure it out Sam how would going to New York help with it?” Sam rolled his eyes at that response. But it was true, A random soul popping up and disappearing as soon as it came. In the years he has spent hunting in his life he had never seen anything close to similar.

“I guess it wouldn’t… lets get this show on the road” he mumbled under the loud music Dean had put on  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Ash maneuvered her usual route through the Breakfast hall. Quickly tossing a fruit into the flames, followed by a quick ‘thanks for the memo dream thing’ prayer. She finally got settled down and Shoveled the food she had on her plate into her mouth. Will visibly cringed at the action, making her roll her eyes and continue.

“Are you doing any better?” He asked “like your head isn’t showing any signs of a concussion correct? That would be-” she started tuning him out at that point. Doctor Will arrived and he was impossible to reason with. She loved her brother she really did, but sometimes she wanted to hurt him. At least he wasn’t as bad with her as he was with Nico. She would need to ask his newest advice on handing the doc. “-Are you listening to me?”

“Nope”

“Rude” Will pouted before sighing “you know i worry”

“I know but it’s just a bump on the head Will, we have all had worse.” Ash looked at him shrugging. 

“Yeah, i know” he looked almost guilty.

“Woah, woah, don’t go feeling down on yourself. If you start with the ‘its all my faults’ again i swear i am going to hit you.” She smiled at him making him laugh

“Right.”

“CAMPERS!” was suddenly heard from the front of the dining pavilion. Their stood Chiron, and Mr.D. “I Have an announcement! A Camper has a Quest!” The entire place suddenly erupted in conversation till Mr.D Shouted a couple of threats. “Right. Ash Winchester, Daughter of the sun god has a quest-” Almost everyone cheered, most smiled, but a few looked more pensive. Chiron usually waited till dinner, why was he announcing it now? Ash stood up and walked towards the front as asked.  
“Now, Ash you must pick the people you shall go on this quest with.” Chiron stated firmly looking at her with a barely concealed concern under his kind smile.

“Um alright.” She said and looked out onto the crowd. Who did she want to travel with? Someone who lets her travel the open road? Someone who can get the answers she needs? Someone who she trusts most? Yeah that last one definitely makes sense, obviously…  
“I guess… Alex, sweetie you game?” she was answered by Alex popping up from his seat at Hephaestus's table with the applause dong a grand bow, and sitting with a smile.  
“And… Maya, honey, are you up for it?” As soon as she finished speaking a girl from the Hermes table bounced herself up. She gave a determined nod, bu a devilish smirk stayed on her face throughout the act. As they did with Alex the people cheered until she sat down. Maya laughed at each of them. Before walking back to her seat and plopping down. Chiron ended his announcement and every table erupted in conversation.

“He doesn't normally do that…” Will spoke up to her as she sat.

“Exactly. Was my dream that concerning?” Ash quietly spoke to him. Well quietly as she could considering she wanted him to hear her over the noise. He shrugged and continued eating, but he looked tense, well at least his shoulders did. She gave a sigh as she finished off her breakfast.  
As Ash made her way out of the Breakfast pavilion, she started heading towards the Hephaestus cabin, the threes usual meet up. Alex popped up next to her as she walked. 

“You are bringing me for ammunition aren't you?” he said flatly. She laughed and shook her head.

“Not entirely” she was partially bringing him since he was the only one willing to make celestial bronze bullets, for her, on the condition that she recollect that she can from them so he could recycle. No matter how annoying it was to look for at least she knew it was worth it. As a fan of using guns in a fight when she could she appreciated having ammo. 

“Well okay, that’s sweet”

“You are also good in a fight”

“I fucking hate you” he said jokingly. Sighing and rolling his eyes. “So when Maya gets to the whole meetup, you gonna tell us what was with the change to the status quo? Also ten out of ten for that reference am i right?”

“Yep, till then though stick to the stuff you know?”

“That didn’t make sense”

“Let me live my life” Ash laughed out as they came up to the Hermes cabin, where Maya stood waiting. She looked a little annoyed by the wait.

“You won’t be for long if you don't spill Ash.” she threatened. Now Maya may not be strong but she is fast, Ash could give her that.

“Yeah, I'm curious as to why Chiron was so eager for us to get started? Wanna tell us?” Alex pointed out.

“I guess” Ash sighed then she told them what had happened in her dream. The other two were silent for a couple of minutes.

“Well. shit.” Alex finally breathed out, apparently he hadn’t been doing that. Ash thought about making fun of it before she decided against it.

“Welp. that’s unpleasant.” Maya finally said, cringing when she said it. “I mean, do you think we are supposed to help, or stop it, or whatever?” she lowered her voice with each word obviously unsure. Ash could only shrug in response, Maya sighed. “Well, shit”

“I already said that”

“Shut up Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story, my computer was a dick and deleted the chapter when i originally wrote it... so i had to rewrite it... the whole chapter... slowly cause i was bitter... but i think it turned out a little better than the original... so moral of the story: saltiness pays off.


	3. And We're off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to New York city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I've actually gotten positive comments,i didn't really expect that...at all really... so i hope i don't disappoint you guys as this story continues. I'll keep up My best and i hope you guys like it. Again... i don't own shit but my little shits- i mean- characters... what can i say, obnoxious but consistent.

When Dean arrived in the city he immediately remembered why they didn't go to Cities for jobs very often. He let out a groan.

“Traffic, i hate traffic.”

“Your the one who was so eager to go to New York” Sam smirked as he said it dean could hear it. And if anything that just made him grumpier. He grumbled as he continued to drive. The two of them were supposed to meet up with the girl who claimed to see a hell hound first. And with this traffic it would only take what? two hours? It was gonna be a long day.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Ash finished packing up her bag, Will had been fussing about her the entire time.

“Are you sure you have enough ambrosia? Nectar? Food? Drachma?” He had said all these things at least twenty times in the last hour. She gave him a glare every so often, shutting him up for about a minute.

“I'm fine Will. I got everything. And extra in the Ambrosia case.” she snickered “don't worry so much, i survived a war didn’t I? What’s a quest compared to that mess?” Will looked a little guilty. Not the intended effect. “Woah, woah, sorry, didn’t mean to guilt trip you. Remember what i said at breakfast.”

“You didn’t, i just worry.” Will shrugged and gave a small smile in her direction. “Besides, who knows what you’ll find out there in the world” he laughed.

“I’ve been there before remember.” She laughed while looking mock annoyed “I’ll miss you while I’m gone Will.” a smile graced her face as she pulled on her backpack with all she would need in it.

“I’ll I.M. you sister darling.” Will Joked.

“I shall expect so brother dearest” Ash laughed right back, both of them spent nearly a minute laughing at the stupid traditional interaction. Before she gave him a hug and walked out of the cabin. She walked by Nico, gave him a quick hug and a small threat about if he hurt Will he answered to her, which he managed to laugh off (Surprising her quite a bit, and him making her promise to not tell a soul he did). They said a quick goodbye. She saw Alex and Clarisse saying goodbyes to each other in their own little way. The Punches and minor burns only showing that they cared. Ash has always thought it was weird but it was just how the two of them rolled. She then looked over and saw Maya saying a goodbye to Malcolm, They tended to nerd out together often enough that She guessed they were close,well… less 

“guessed” and more plain knowledge that they are total bros about everything, it didn’t hurt that they had arrived at camp somewhat close to each other. When the three of them finally made it together on the top of the hill they waved to the last few saying goodbye, and set off on the trip.  
About 3 hours later they had hitched a ride and made their way to the city. Now to figure out what they were supposed to do.

“We should probably find the guys from your dream right?” Alex less suggested and more guessed. Making Maya roll her eyes at him.

“Well, duh, but we don’t even know who they are, if they are even in the city right now, or why we need to either help or hinder the poor bastards.”

“Don't call them that” Ash scolded her. Maya gave another eye roll. They walked a few more blocks till they hit a news stand.

“Hey, check it out!” Maya said pointing to a couple news sources. “Hell hounds, Griffins, Demons, and more, geez, A bit overplayed if you ask me. But It’s a place to start?”

“Weird, i'm down” Alex gave a quick nod. Ash also nodded, and they continue walking down the block.

“How are we gonna BS to talk to who saw the hell hound?” Alex asked.

“By letting Maya do the talking, probably” Maya glared at Ash’s answer before sighing.

“Yeah, i'm probably the only one who could pull it off convincingly.” She conceded drooping her head in defeat. Ash and Alex Both smiled, as they got to a Starbucks. Time to look up the lovely individual who sighted the monster. As well as pray that no monsters were too nearby, getting eaten just seems unappealing. And they found her.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“It was horrifying!” Sarah Turner had been repeating that, and trying to get in Dean’s pants for the last ten minutes since they got there. Sam had to resist the annoyed grumble at Her and his brothers flirting antics.

“Um… sorry to interrupt?” all three people in the room turned to see three more people, none of them could be older than fourteen. The one to the right of the group was the first to step forward and hold out a hand to Sarah.

“My name is Maya Stewart”- Sam recognized the name of a girl who went missing around five years ago. He looked up at Dean, who also clearly recognized the name. A rare feat for him Sam joked to himself. “And these are my friends, Alex Gomez”- another missing kid- “And Ash Winchester”- Both brothers nearly froze, actually Sam thinks he might have stopped breathing. Both brothers looked at All three kids. Maya, She was a little short, she Had a short curly Blond bob and Bright blue eyes. They seemed to have a constant mischievous glint. A yellow Harry potter Themed shirt tucked into a jean skirt along with some yellow converse and a Brown messenger bag decorated with a few buttons and pins. “Again so sorry to interrupt, but the three of us are interns on the website, ‘Encounters’ and our boss is busy with so much stuff he sent us to ask some questions, we want to be sure it’s authentic. Boss is very picky about that.” She said the smooth excuse to the interruption. Dean was already looking at the other two kids as Sarah started explaining the same thing she had to the two of them. The Boy Alex, He was obviously of Latin decent. Tanned with dark curly hair, brown eyes with amber flecks throughout, he was dressed pretty casual and managed to make it look classy, Sam had no clue how he could look so professional in jeans and a t-shirt with ‘Fite me’ written on the front. It made no conceivable sense, but what got to Sam was the other girl. Ash Winchester, Winchester, She was average height, maybe a little tall for her age, Sam didn’t know. She had dirty blonde hair just below the shoulders, and eyes the same shade of green as Deans. Light jeans and a red plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. She looked a little annoyed at her friend, and figgity, almost as if she was nervous to be here. Alex Whispered something to her and she glared at him before steeling up. She gave Sam a ‘What are you looking at?’ look and he glanced away.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
These two, she recognized them, Looks like Maya’s hunch was right. As Maya prattled and fed into the woman- Sarah she thinks her name was- ‘s problem. She did see a hell hound that much was true. She would need to talk to Nico about that when she got the chance about that. But The bigger problem was the fact that Maya was right. That may sound a little jerkish but if Maya was right about that, it was the reason that she was right that got Ash. Why would the Men be interested in hell hound sightings. Whatever it was, it it was gonna lead to a hodge-podge mess of Monsters, hell hounds were not a part of her dream, she would have recognized them. Thinking back to what Maya did she sent another glare in her direction. ‘Yeah Maya, use our real names, WHAT IS THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN’ both the men seemed to freeze up when Maya introduced the three of them. Alex Whispered that it seemed like they knew her. Making her almost hit him, but it would have been stupid, so she settled for a glare. When she noticed the taller of the two looking at her, she gave him a glare. He seemed to back off and she finally tuned back into Mayas conversation. 

“Well Sarah, that sounds absolutely dreadful, I’ll let our boss know your story right away.” She nodded to the woman before turning to the two men. “Again, apologies for interrupting”

“It was no problem” the older one piped up. The three half bloods then exited the apartment and headed to the street.

“That was two of the guys from my dream! I’m telling you!”Ash ranted to her friends as they exited. “As much as it pains me, Maya was right.”

“HAHA! Shush- let me bask.” Maya put her arms out like that Rio Jesus statue. Giving her an eye roll Ash smirked at her.

“I regret my life decisions.” Ash Mumbled to herself making Alex laugh and Maya look offended.

“They seemed a little concerned about our names” Maya said.

“Maybe because we are all in the system as ‘Missing’ and it is weird to go by missing kids names.” Ash glared at her friend who winced in realization.

“I’m stupid aren't I?”

“Very”

“Shut up Alex.”  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Dean and Sam had been following the three kids as covertly as possible, Sam looking up As much as he could on the three names the kids had used.

“They seem like they are actually the kids, The pictures match up.” Dean looked at the screen seeing younger versions of Maya and Alex.

“That about that Ash girl?” He mentioned. And Sam spent nearly a minute typing away on the laptop he had with him.

“Got it, she checks out too… last name and everything. But there is a little more-” dean grabbed the laptop before Sam could finish. Looking at the girls file. And oh boy, it was weird. Going missing from a foster family she was with for maybe three days. It seemed like she had lost her mom a few weeks prior. It was a nasty one too, it sounded like hell hounds from the description of injuries. After the first foster family lost her, they didn't call her in missing for nearly a month, and it was the father of the family that did it, a Bill Starzgueard. He was the only one to even have the decency to try looking for her. Unfortunately he also ended up passing. He was apparently a very sick man. She has never been in another foster home but has popped up a couple times all over america. One thing was clear, the mother had put down Winchester as her Last name on the birth certificate. She wasn’t a liar on that front.

“Woah. heavy.”

“No kidding. Losing her mom to a hell hound that young. If she saw it…” Sam trailed off. Dean thought about it, she probably did see it, but had she also seen the hound? Weren’t they supposed to be invisible? 

“I think we pay them a visit. Get some answers.” Dean said, standing up and watching the three from his peripheral vision. The brothers began following them again. They turned to go into a hotel a few blocks later.

“Well then, we found ground zero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if i'm rushing a little, but I'm not sure... Please let me know if I'm not alone in this gut response. Either way thanks for reading.


	4. Family Reunion, yaaayyyy~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean Meet up With the trio of dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing is owned but my idiots (you know by know i mean characters).

“They followed us here.” Maya paced around the hotel room “Why are they following us?”

“Probably, cause we are suspicious characters?” Alex grinned as he said it practically adding on ‘hit me’ to the sentence. So Maya hit him. Obviously. That was when they heard a knock at the window, Making all three scream. Ash built up the courage to go check and she opened the curtain to reveal the two men from earlier. The same ones from her dream in one of those window cleaning walkway/patio things. They awkwardly smiled and waved towards them. Ash stood three seconds in silence. Then she closed the curtains.

“Its them”

“We saw that”

“Shut up Alex” Maya made her way to the window opened the curtains again revealing the Men. Ash tried to close it again only for Maya to shove her towards one of the beds. And opening the window. “Are you two okay?” She heard a mumbled ‘mentally’ from Alex and she gave him a look.

“Oh, we are, we are fine.” The older one looked a bit too scared to talk so the younger one did for him

“Wanna come in?-”

“YES!” The older one suddenly yelled, scrambling into the Room and just lying there on the floor for a few seconds. The younger one sighed and followed him him, more calmly but still awkward with his long limbs. 

“We are sorry to intrude-”

“Nope” Alex popped the ‘p’ as he said it.

“I’m sorry, what?” the younger one looked shocked at the sudden words. Ash realized this was most likely the first time he had heard Alex’s voice. Add that to just the ‘nope’... yeah it was probably really weird. Now Alex’s voice sounds nothing like you would expect. With his appearance people think he has a smooth voice at a medium octave. They always manage to look shocked at his low, rough voice. It always reminded he of the same rough cackle of what she could hear while he forged. Wait… no that was a weird focus… it was just the ‘nope’ then...

“Nope, you two aren’t sorry, if you were, you wouldn’t have followed us or climbed your way to our window. Then, ya know, Knocked. You definitely intended to interrupt.” Alex repeated and clarified, saying it like the man in front of him was a child. Ash nearly snickered, but managed to hold it in. now it wasn’t well held in, but it was held. The older one glance up from where he was starting to rise from.

“We wanted to speak with the three of you.” He said once finally up from the floor. Reaching into his jacket and pulling out a badge. Alex gave her a look, but Maya was staring at it with intensity that would make Chiron proud. “My name is agent Gerard and this is my partner agent Monroe.” The younger one pulled out a different badge. “We need to ask you some questions, so if you could tell us why-”

“Those are fake” Maya suddenly announces. The two men looked purely gobsmacked.

“What are you-”

“Don't bother trying, your badges are obviously fake. Its like you aren't even trying. Ash let me know if these names on the badges are familiar?” Maya said snatching the badges and tossing them to her. Ash catching them and looking.

“...these are musicians, excellent taste by the way” Ash commented and noted the older one’s slight smirk towards the younger, who just looked mildly annoyed.

“See, now tell us your real names, and why you followed us.” Maya stated, a smug grin decorated her face, enough for Alex to give her a bop on the head. She gave him a glare as the two men looked at them with confusion and maybe a little concern… weather it was for them or the others. Ash looked at the men, as steady as she could manage.

“Who are you two?” She said, admittedly, she was curious, a thing that nearly got her killed more often than not when she was little. But still… the younger one sighed and glanced at the older one.

“My name is Dean, this is my brother Sam.” The older one gestured to his brother in defeat.

“You got a last name?” Alex piped up from where he stood.

“... Winchester” and Ash’s world went spinning.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
The Three kids jaws all dropped at Deans statement. He heard a creak of the bed and turned to see Ash sitting on it her face in her hands, head shaking back and forth.

“No, no, nonono, that- that isn’t possible. What-” Alex went over to the ranting girl putting a hand on her back. And giving the brothers weary glances every few seconds.

“Okay, so… why follow us? Was it just Ash’s name?” Maya asked. and Sam Straightened.

“You guys-? Are you guys those missing kids from reports?” Dean glanced at the two on the bed Alex looked up.

“And what if we are, in case you couldn't tell, we’re doing alright.” He gave a small glare in the brothers direction. 

“What happened?-” 

“We ran away.” Alex said standing up, still near Ash who had stopped mumbling and shaking her head. “At least I did, Maya?” Maya nodded towards him. “Right, we are fine.”

“Ash? Do you think this has anything to do with-”

“They were there, it might… But that trench coat guy.” Dean perked up ‘trench coat guy?’

“You mean Cas?” All three started looking at Dean. “wait, does this have to do with that soul Cas saw the other night?” Two of them glanced at Ash, who looked deep in thought.

“My dream.” She groaned. “Meaning we know that all hell is gonna break loose.” both brothers stiffened. Dream? Hell breaking loose?

“All those monsters?” Maya whispered, Dean looked at Sam Who looked like he wanted to ask more than anything-

“What was your dream” Sam broke the three of them out of their thoughts and they looked up at him, Ash sighed.

“I saw you guys in a motel room. Then New York, a storm, and…. Monsters? That’s what they must have been, i mean unless all the sudden all those… things, weren’t monster which seems unlikely.”

“How many of them were there?” Sam asked her when she seemed finished.

“I’m not sure, hundreds, thousands maybe.” Ash thought back to her dream to the best of her ability.

“I’ll call Cas.” Dean said walking to the Hallway. Not quite closing the door all the way. When he got out there he Spoke “Cas, c’mon, can you get here stat, this is bigger than we thought.” he waited around three seconds till he heard a small whoosh. He turned and Cas was there.

“What is it Dean?” Cas questioned, him not knowing put Dean on a bit of an edge. He opened the door revealing Sam and the three kids. Cas Walked in and his eyes went wide. “Your the soul!” he pointed to Ash.

“Well i normally prefer to be called a person, but that works too i guess.” She said to the angel. “What are you anyways?” she looked at him “I mean, how can you see souls?”

“I am an Angel of the lord.”

“Like Church, Catholicism?” Alex questioned

“Similar idea. But not quite the same.” He nodded in Alex’s direction.

“Wait! I don’t know what that is? What is Catholicism, or whatever?” Maya burst in. Dean looked at her confused, how does she not know about Christianity? Or anything of the like?

“A religion Maya. they worship a being called God-”

“Which one?” Dean snapped up, Sam and Cas also eyed her with suspicion.

“What do you mean ‘which one’? There is only one god, the rest are demigods, they eat people.”

“Oh, that's, lovely… i definitely needed that information.” Maya mumbled. And glanced at the three men's faces. “Did you catch my sarcasm? I meant it.” 

“How have you never heard of Christianity? It’s one of the main religions in the United States.” Sam voiced a question. Maya just kinda shrugged at him. And he sighed. What was up with these kids?   
Ash rolled her eyes. Maya you idiot. These guys may have a… warped, perception of demigods. Like way warped. More akin to not similar in the slightest. Well at least to the demigods she was a part of. She gave Alex a look, and he nodded and sighed.

“Okay, so Ash had a freaky dream-”

“By the way ash is that the first time this has happened?” Sam was clearly a curious soul, with all these questions he has been asking.

“No” Ash answered obviously unsure. Well, it was the truth and she was shit at lying. Thanks for that *πατέρας

“When? For what?” okay now the other brother was getting in on the fun of interrogation. Hooray. 

“Well I’ve just had them since mom died” half truth, works well enough.

“How did she die?” Maya froze. The angel finally pitched a question. That made Ash freeze. Her “mother” had died… because of the Demigod scent on her. Hell hounds happend to find those tasty. That's what Ash had always thought. Dean looked at Cas like he was internally panicking and in a minor rage at the angels question.

“What?” Cas asked when he looked at Deans face.

“Cas… you can't ask kids things like that so straightforward” Dean whisper yelled at the man in front of him.

“Some weird dogs.” Ash finally forced out. All three looked at her.

“And you saw them?” Sam asked hesitantly. Ash nodded slowly her face was openly puzzled at the question.

“Uh, duh. I saw them.” Her head tilted to the side.

“Why would she not see some dogs? No matter how weird?” Alex asked the three interrogators. “And stop interrogating my friend.”  
“Oooooohhhhhhh, called out.” Maya whispered quietly, but it was loud enough to hear in the room.

“Last question okay?” Dean finally spoke up. Ash nodded at him. “Okay, what was your mothers name?” it had not been listed on the place sam got his info from, and admittedly he was curious.

“Moms name?” Ash looked at the man as he nodded. She guessed she would go with the name her father said he usually went by when he went chilling with mortals in his female form."its was Allison, Allison Trent” the man's eyes widened to a comic degree.

“Sam.”

“Yeah”

“I think I have a kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, i used the truly incredible Google Translate for the Greek. so its probably wrong. But intended translations are below.  
> Translation: *Father


	5. Hey, Hey, it's Uncle Gabe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash just throws herself away from the situation for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do i own? my little shits- i mean characters! What don't i own? Any other thing really??  
> Warning: Google Translate was used to do the greek that is spoken in this chapeter. you have been warned. intended translations at bottom.

Ash was… Uncomfortable. This Man might be her Mortal parent, she was not ready to deal with that. She didn’t think a day would ever come where she was.

“Πατέρας, Γιατί μου συμβαίνει αυτό;*” The Greek just came out, she always found it comforting. The brothers and the Angel were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her mumbling.

“γιατί είμαστε ακριβώς αυτό το ιδιαίτερο*” Alex looked at her smirking.

“Σκάσε* Alex”

“What are you doing?” Ash turned to see the three men looking at them.

“Talking.” Maya flopped on the bed, nearly Knocking Ash off the bed. Ash gave the girl a glare. “Σίγουρα είναι ηλίθια, ε;*” the quick addition made the other two giggle. Though if you asked Alex he would probably say it was manly, a manly giggle from a manly man. The thought made her laugh more, Alex was laughing so hard he fell of the bed.

“βίδα, είμαι ανδρική*” Alex mumbled, apparently he had said his thoughts out loud. And the three watching them looked confused. 

“Just talk in English. Instead of… what is that, Greek?” Sam was looking a bit annoyed. As they started to calm down.

“Alex, hey Alex…..ανδροπρεπής*” and the three demigods started laughing all over again.

“I did say English right?” Sam looked even more annoyed. Then Maya pointed at him. 

“OH GODS! AN ANGRY MOOSE!” and then Dean joined the laughter, much to Sams Chagrin. Cas just looked confused, the entire time. About ten minutes later the four of them had managed to stop laughing. Sam looked like he was two seconds away from jumping out the window. 

“What did half of that even mean?” Sam asked.

“Well. a good portion of it was making fun of Alex.” Alex nodded at Maya’s statement. It was true after all. Sam just groaned.

“Well, Dean, we just found out you might just have a kid, react to it!” dean froze, it was like Ash with things like that. Hades, she had probably frozen too. Not that she would give Alex the fuel against her. Cas turned to her and sat between her and Dean… or well in her case… dad? Maybe… nope…. He is just Dean. That’s all. 

“I….need a moment….” Ash got up grabbed her room key, and darted out of the door, and down the stairs. Like hell she was gonna wait for the elevator right now. All she knew was that she had to see someone. Once she got somewhere, nobody could hear her. Like the alleyway near the hotel.

“Uncle Gabe? If you wanna show up that would be great” she waited “c’mon…” a whoosh was heard behind her. She turned and there he was. Gabriel, archangel, trickster, but that had never mattered, to her, he was Uncle Gabe, nothing more, nothing less.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
The two other kids raced off after their friend the moment she got out the door. Sam looked a little bit guilty. 

“I guess this is pretty big for her too…” He mumbled dean gave a mumbled ‘no shit’. Cas looked concerned, probably because he was. Dean having a Child put her at risk from other angels, Demons, and those monsters that were in her dream, and the dream itself was cause for concern. Especially if He could see her soul during it. 

“So… do you think they’ll come back after that?” Dean voiced.

“Dean, i have no doubt. I believe your daughter merely needs a moment to adjust to the news.” Cas responded. He preferred if dean was comfortable, calm, and at ease. Things that rarely happened with him, but Cas could wish. “After all, it appears you need to adjust to this new news as well.” Cas was looking at Dean now. He seemed unnerved by the prospect of a daughter. To be fair he was just now learning about his 14 year old daughter who has clearly had less than pleasant experiences.

“The Hell Hounds, Do you think they were because of me, or my life more specifically?” Cas looked at Dean questioningly, Why would he ask something like that?

“Dean, don't blame yourself. You had no idea. You couldn't have prevented it.” Sam looked at his brother with sympathy. Cas remembered that Dean tended to blame himself especially over things like this. That hurt Cas. He cared for Dean. He was one of Cas’s dearest friends. Actually Dean might be the only person Cas trusted completely. All he could think to do was put his hand on Dean’s shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Dean looked at him relaxing a bit at Cas’s small nod, that was enough to ease Cas’s mind a bit.  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

“Well, you three are screwed”

“Thanks Uncle Gabe, very helpful.” Ash rolled her eyes. By then Maya and Alex had caught up to her. 

“So this is your Uncle Gabe?” Alex motioned towards Gabriel. Ash gave him a nod. “Ok, so he… isn’t what i expected.”

“No shit.”

“I’m just saying.” Alex shrugged. Immediately Maya whacked him on the back of his head. “Hey! What the Hades what that about!?”

“Your unhelpful Alex, so shut up.” Maya smirked at him

“Rude.”

“Guys!” Ash glared at both of them and they shrunk back. “Uncle Gabe, what do you think i should do?”  
Gabriel looked carefully at her. Followed by a sigh. “The knowledge of who you are just dragged all three of you into another pantheon. Whether you like it or not. I say you make the best of a shitty situation.”

“But, Should we tell them-”

“Ashton, Telling mortal hunters that your demigods is a death sentence” Gabriel looked at her.  
Maya piped up then. “But just cause they are idiots who can’t tell the difference between Greeks and Pagans, that doesn’t mean we should make our lives harder.”

“Maya, we will play it by ear. If we need to tell them we will. Till then, we say nothing.” Ash looked at her friend after some thought.

“Fine” Maya conceded with a nod. Alex didn’t look convinced.

“Ash. Your Uncle Gabe is right, telling them is a death sentence. So i agree with the not telling them. But we need to come up with what we have. Our own experience fighting for our lives will need to be explained.” Alex scratched his chin, and Ash had to admit that he was right… and she hated it.

“We will avoid that conversation. It leads to more.”

“Like how your ‘mom’ is actually a male god who just took a female form. Good luck explaining that by the way”

“I don’t plan to!”

“Both of you stop!” Alex had taken charge. “For now we will head back to the room. Ash you don’t need to talk to them, not yet. Me and Maya will cover for you.”

“Thanks Alex.” Ash sighed out. “But i will need to bite that bullet eventually.”

“We know. We’ll be there. And your Uncle Gabe-” Maya paused looking hopefully at the archangel. He gave a grin and a thumbs up.

“Kid you always have me to back you up. What’s a guardian angel for?” He snickered out. Met with a roll of Ashes eyes, But a grateful smile sent his way nonetheless. He tilted his head in goodbye, and vanished with the woosh of his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended translations:  
> *Father why does this happen to me?  
> *Because we are just that special  
> *Shut up.  
> *they sure are stupid, huh?  
> *screw you, i'm manly  
> *manly


End file.
